1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a computer-readable storage medium having an information processing program stored therein; an information processing apparatus; an information processing system; and an information processing method, and more particularly to: a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method which change an orientation of a virtual camera based on an operation performed on a touch panel by a player.
2. Description of the Background Art
An information processing apparatus which is capable of changing, based on a touch operation performed on a touch panel by a player, an orientation of a virtual camera positioned in a three-dimensional virtual space, has been known to date. For example, in a game apparatus described in “METROID PRIME HUNTERS SYSTEM” by Nintendo Co., Ltd, (retrieved on May 9, 2010), the Internet <URL:http://metroid.jp/metroid_version4/system/index1.html#System>, when a player performs sliding operation on a touch panel, the virtual camera is rotated to change an orientation of the virtual camera according to a sliding amount of the sliding operation.
However, in the game apparatus as described above, the orientation of the virtual camera is changed by the sliding amount of the sliding operation. Therefore, a player needs to frequently perform the sliding operation in order to change the orientation of the virtual camera, which is inconvenient.